


Obey Me Text One Shots

by perianth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Based on Messages From the Game, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Texting, drunk lucifer, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perianth/pseuds/perianth
Summary: uh basically i take cute text exchanges between MC and the others and write up short little fics about it. You can request a certain chat exchange if you can link a video to the comment of the text message because I probably won't have gotten it yet. Most of these will just be things that make me happy like an idiot bc I'm dumb n gay like that. MC will also always have no specified gender or physical description at all bc I want y'all to have as much fun with this as I do? the boys will all have their own fun nicknames for you that I make up to make myself feel happy. Uhhhh yeah that's it just request a few chat exchanges and I'll write something up.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Pink Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> wahhhh starting out strong with Asmo. Tbh, up until this message exchange I was kinda... done with him? i really hated him n he was way too much for me bc I'm Asexual and he makes me uncomfy. But this chat exchange gave me so much serotonin leaving me no choice but to write a lil fic based off of it like a dumbass. Anyways enjoy and request so I can have something fun to do.

It wasn’t rare for you to receive gifts from the demon brothers. Each had a different way of giving you gifts, however. It took you a bit to figure them out, but after a while it became endearing. Belphie’s gifts were usually naps, or maybe a pillow or inviting you to stay the night at his room. Beel’s were going out to eat or eating together. Sometimes he’d even give you food, which was extra special to you. Asmo would buy you trendy clothes or invite you to try out some new skin or hair care products. Satan would invite you to read books with him, or watch a drama, or take you out to a library. Levi would invite you to play games or watch anime, while Mammon would drag you along and cause trouble with you. Lucifer’s gifts were a bit more subtle- things like texting you out of the blue or giving you a short call here or there. You treasured each gift you got from them.

So when you got a package from Majolish without ever ordering anything, you knew right away it was from Asmo. You knew he wasn’t patient so you opened it right away, pulling out a hoodie that was surely going to be too big on you. It was pink and extra cute. You scoffed, shaking your head. You pulled open your drawer, searching through it. You found what you were looking for and immediately changed into it. 

Your phone went off moments later, the screen displaying a message from Asmo.

> > _Has it arrived?_
> 
> _ > I ordered it for you through Majolish’s website. _

_A hoodie? < _

> _ > Yes! I thought it was cute, so I got an extra large one! _

You smiled at this. The hoodie was definitely too large on you. It went down just past your butt. You honestly liked that it was big though, it felt very safe. 

_Thank you. I really like it!! It looks super awesome < _

You smiled as the text bubbles appeared, indicating that he was typing. Honestly, you hadn’t always gotten along with Asmo. Your first impression of him was that he was narcissistic and annoying and arrogant. It pissed you off, honestly. But after getting to know him a few months, you knew that he was much more than that. He cared in his own way. You honestly genuinely enjoyed his company now. 

> _ > I’d like a picture later, please!!! _

You scoffed at his answer, knowing this was coming. At the very least he refrained from flirting with you. It was a lot harder to pretend you didn’t have a crush on him when he was like that. 

Maybe this time you could flirt before he got the idea too? You chewed on your lower lip, contemplating your choices. Coming to a decision, you slipped off the shorts and fixed the hoodie so it covered just enough of your thighs to not reveal anything, yet still be a bit flirtatious. You positioned the camera to catch the full view of the hoodie. Covering your mouth with your hand that was hidden by the sleeve of the hoodie, you positioned the camera to cut off your eyes yet get a full view of how the sweatshirt looked on your body.

After taking the selfie, you stared at it for a long while. Things like _you don’t look good enough_ or _he’d never want to see you like this_ echoed through your mind before you ended up forcing yourself to click send. You chucked your phone to the other side of the bed and hid your face in your pillow. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire. This was undoubtedly the worst decision you’d ever made. Your phone dinged moments later, and you scrambled to look at Asmo’s response.

> > _Wow!!! It looks absolutely gorgeous on you, I’m jealous! You’re the only one who’d ever be able to pull it off that well_
> 
> _ > Besides me, of course! _

The text bubbles stopped. Was that all? You’d expected a more flirtatious response than that. Sighing in disappointment, you set your phone down and stared at the wall. You never were very good at flirting. He probably just thought it was an okay picture of an average person. You jumped in surprise when your phone dinged once more. You opened up another message Asmo sent you.

> > _As good as it looks on you, I think it would look much better if you were in my bed._

Your cheeks suddenly felt on fire, they were so hot. Your heart squeezed for a moment Was this flirting? Were you reading that right? Your hands trembled as you slowly typed out a response. Was it okay to flirt back? Was a little bit of a risky response okay in this situation? The thrill of trying to figure it all out made your heart jump into your throat. Your thumb hovered over the send button as you read the response you’d written out. Was it good enough? Probably not. But you pressed send anyway. You could always pretend it never happened later, or that it was a joke.

_I’d rather be in your bed than my own while wearing this sweatshirt < _

You cringed a bit. It sounded so lame now that you sent the text. He probably wouldn’t respond, laughing at your stupid attempt of flirting. You shut off your phone and buried your face in your pillow. You’re never going to be able to show your face again. This was so stupid, there’s no way Asmo would ever accept that as flirting. He probably finds you annoying now and never want’s to talk to you or associate with you again. This was it, it’s all over now.

Your phone went off once, twice, three times before you silenced it. You couldn’t bear to look at Asmo’s replies. Moments, later, your door slammed open, causing you to jump in surprise. Asmo was at your door, walking in, shutting it behind him. Your throat closed as your cheeks flared up in embarrassment, realizing you still didn’t have pants on. You let out a squeak, trying to hide your body under your covers before he could see. 

“Darling, you really expected me to see those messages and not come?” Asmo said as he closed the door behind him.

“We-well, I wasn’t expecting that!” you defended, crossing your arms and hoping he wouldn’t notice how embarrassed you truly were.

“You shouldn’t have ignored me. I knew that hoodie would look amazing on you, and then you tempt me with a wonderful picture. There’s only so much I can endure, sweetheart,” He approached the bed, sitting down on the edge.

Your heart thumped in your chest rapidly as he came closer. You weren’t sure your heart could handle it, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Asmo tilted his head, meeting your eyes with a piercing gaze, “Would you like me to show you?”

You licked your lips, taking in a deep breath. You weren’t sure how to respond to this. It was almost too much for you. But you met his eyes and somehow found the confidence to answer, “Yes.”

The grin on Asmo’s face was almost predatory. You froze like a deer in headlights. Somehow, though, you weren’t afraid. You assumed you were going to enjoy these next few hours.


	2. Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's drunk and you can't sleep. 1242 words of soft Lucifer, please enjoy.

There was nothing quite as bad as being tired and unable to sleep. The deep ache in your bones and the heavy lids of your eyes kept you in bed, yet the inability to get comfortable and fall asleep kept you from closing your eyes and finding rest. Turning over in bed, you stared at your dark ceiling, wishing for sleep. Not like it’d happen. You sighed, reaching for your phone on the nightstand. Sleep wasn’t coming for you, so you were going to pass the hours on social media. 

You were surprised to see you had some messages. Another one popped up as you attempted to open it.

> _ > Sunshine. _
> 
> _ > Sunshine! _
> 
> _ > _ **Sticker Sent**

You stared at the smiling demon sticker. Something wasn’t right. This wasn’t Lucifer. You quickly typed out a response. This was probably one of Mammon’s pranks. How he got Lucifer’s phone though, you didn’t know.

_Eh? What’s going on? < _

Lucifer responded in seconds.

> > _Hmm? Nothing._
> 
> _ > I suddenly felt the urge to chat with you. That’s all. _

The realization suddenly hit you. This couldn’t be Mammon. If it were Mammon, he’d be trying to embarrass Lucifer much more than this. You sighed softly, typing out your reply.

_Are you drunk? < _

Again, his response was in seconds.

> > _How could you tell? You really know me well, Sunshine._
> 
> _ > Hehehe. _

Your heart stopped. Did Lucifer seriously just type out… him giggling? He must’ve been drunk.

> _ > I was drinking Demonus with Diavolo earlier. _
> 
> _ > And you know, he kept saying all these nice things about you… _
> 
> _ > Let me tell you, I’m also really happy you’re down here with us. _

You reread that message over and over again. The heat in your cheeks was almost unbearable. You let out a chuckle, unable to believe that Lucifer was saying this. Even if he was drunk, it was almost too unbelievable. Almost.

> > _…_
> 
> _ > Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins…? _
> 
> _ > Oh, right. I did... _

You snorted at that. It was rare for you to see such a side of Lucifer. You couldn’t help but grin to yourself. This was a message exchange you were definitely going to treasure. You wished he would be this honest with you normally. It was really endearing. 

> _ > My bad. Ah, my head is spinning. _

You bolted up in bed, suddenly worried. Did he need some help? You quickly typed up a reply. You didn’t bother reading the messages he sent after that one. You were far too concerned for him to bother with that.

_Are you okay Lucifer? Do you need help? I’m coming to your room. < _

You slipped off the covers, quietly leaving your room. You ignored the buzzing in your hand in order to get to Lucifer’s room quickly.

You knocked on his door quietly. It swung open moments later, a flushed Lucifer standing at the door.

“I told you that you didn’t need to come. I’m fine,” He said, looking down at you.

You sighed, “Sorry, I didn’t read your texts. I was busy heading here. You need to get in bed before you hurt yourself lucifer.”

“I told you I’m fine, Sunshine… I don’t need your help to get into bed. Do you think that little of me?” He stared you down as you gently pushed his chest to let you in. He gave in far easier than you’d thought, but that was probably because he was drunk.

“It’s not that I think little of you, Lucifer,” You said as you pushed his jacket off his shoulders. You let it fall to the floor in favor of loosening his tie, “It’s that I care for you and don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Instead of responding, Lucifer put his arms around you and pulled you close. You stiffened for a moment. So he’s a clingy drunk? You gently pressed at his arms to let you go, “Lucifer-”

He cut you off, “Stay like this. For a little while. Please?”

The way his voice caught on please caused your heart to break a little. Why did he sound like he was hurt? You stopped resisting his hug. He obviously needed someone right now. And in the morning he wouldn’t allow your help. So for right now, it was fine to put off helping him get ready for bed. You wrapped your arms around him, letting yourself relax a bit.

You don’t know how long you stayed like that, but it had to come to an end eventually. He eventually let go of you and you released him, staring up at him for a long moment, “Come on, let’s get you in bed.” 

You reached up to undo his tie once more but he put his hand up to stop you, “Don’t. I can do it myself.”

You sighed, “I know. I never said you can’t. I just wish to help you.”

“I can at least do this, even if I’m drunk,” he insisted, pushing your hand away,

You relented, grabbing a glass from his desk, “I’m going to get you some water. Finish getting ready for bed, okay?”

You didn’t wait for a response as you head into the bathroom and getting him some tap water. You let out a small sigh, staring at yourself in the mirror. It’s late. Very late. You needed to get some sleep for tomorrow.

You walked back out to Lucifer, holding the water, “Drink this.”

He sat on the edge of his bed, his shirt partially unbuttoned. He took the water and you reached out to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed your hand before you could do so, and met your eyes before downing the water. He set the glass down.

You furrowed your brows in confusion, meeting his gaze for a moment before he pulled you into him. You let out a squeak of surprise as you were pulled on top of him. He moved as if you weighed nothing and got situated in bed, wrapping his arms around you.

“Wha- Lucifer, what are you doing?” You asked, pushing on his chest to break free of his arms. 

He simply pulled you tighter to him, “Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

You stared up at him in shock. You had never seen him so vulnerable before. He would have never done this normally. You swallowed the lump in your throat, “Yeah…. I’ll stay Lucifer. You don’t gotta worry. Just get some sleep, okay?”

You didn’t even get a response. He was already asleep. You let out a soft sigh. The lack of sleep was worth it. You reached up and gently caressed his cheek. You hoped he wasn’t too embarrassed in the morning. You smiled a private sort of smile before you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. It was a notification from Deviltube. You opened your phone to clear the notifications, pausing when you saw the last messages from Lucifer.

> _ > Goodnight, Sunshine. _
> 
> _ > Love you. _
> 
> _ > Ah, wait. You don’t need to come. _
> 
> _ > I’m fine. I just need some sleep. _
> 
> _ > Sunshine…? _

You closed your eyes, your face burning hotter than the sun. He said he loved you. He loved you. Did he really? Your heart clenched a little. You hoped he did. You could only hope you were actually that important to him. You closed your phone, looking up at him once more.

“Hey Lucifer?” You whispered, hoping he could hear you despite being asleep, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was lucifer really asleep? no. he heard you. enjoy that conversation in the morning


	3. ahaha quick update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops i got somethin to ask

hi yes its me, perianth, the author. so quick note here I wanna make: I'm writting these for fun and they're all really self indulgent so the MC is very much modeled after me. I'm a femme presenting nonbinary person. But I want to make these more inclusive for masc presenting people!!!   
If you'd like chapters to be rewritten with a more masc perspective or you want to give me some tips on writing from that perspective and making chapters enjoyable could you pretty please leave a comment and give me some advice? I'm totally up for rewriting chapters and posting the rewrites from a more masc perspective if you'd like!!  
I just want everyone to feel included and happy!!

uhhh just a general update as well: I'm trying really hard to pump out a satan chapter but I find satan really hard to write for :( I'm trying to make it good as a present for my friend but I'm not really satisfied with what I have so far. I'll try to get it out as fast as possible!!! after I finish his chapter though, I'm hoping to get working on a Solomon chapter where you teach him how to cook!!!  
thas all have a wonderful day guys and please leave a comment and help me with this dilemma :(  
also if there are certain characters u wanna see I'm totally open to pushing chapters with those characters first!!! just lmk :D


End file.
